


Septic Love (JackxMark)

by HeadlessWriter00



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Skype, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessWriter00/pseuds/HeadlessWriter00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is invited to Marks place in L.A, he has a few more drinks then he should of. What'll happen? And what will the fan-girls say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TO L.A!

**JACK POV**

 

I sat back in my chair, laughing away. Mark had invited me to a Drunk Minecraft session and we had stopped recording a while ago. Wade and Bob had already gone offline so it was just me and Mark on the skype call. We had sobered up a little from our 'Who can drink like a Irishman the best' tournament.

"So Jack, from the topic of baby tea," Mark laughed,"We need to do something about this." I looked at his webcam to see him motioning at him then his camera, signalling me.

"W-what?" I managed to chuckle.

"We need to meet in real life man! You should come up to LA and stay over! I have the room and the food! We could play so much games!" he smiled. I thought it over. Me go over there? My stomach started to flutter. I blushed faintly and blamed it mentally on the alcohol.

 

**_LAZY TIMESKIP TO A WEEK LATER_ **

 

**MARK POV**

 

I felt giddy with excitement. We had it all arranged. Jack had brought his plane tickets and was currently in a taxi to my humble abode. I looked around, and did a super clean up (dumping all clothes and rubbish in an empty closet which had absolutely nothing in it.) and sat down. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could imagine the Irishman here now. With his amazing hair and shimmering eyes, the amazing structure of his body and...

 I shot up and slapped myself on the cheek. Now was NOT the time.

 

_**GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER FELLOW SHIPPERS!** _


	2. Drunken Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get drunk :D

**JACK POV**

 

The door was just down the corridor. I took a breath and started walking forward with my suitcase. With every step my stomach started to do backflips. I could imagine him now. With his dark hair in a messy floff on his hair, his handsome face in concentration and his dark, deep eyes. And that stomach. Mmm. (Nosebleed overload here).

I looked at the door and took a deep breath. A raised my hand and knocked.

 

**MARK POV**

 

I heard the door go and got up to answer. I opened it and saw the Irishman stood there smiling. "JACKIE!" I bellowed and gave him a hug, which he returned. I inhaled quietly, loving the smell instantly. I blushed deeply after realising how creepy that was. I let go of him, chuckling awkwardly. I let him in and shut the door. We started off with the usual talk you'd expect. 'How was the flight' and 'Did you get here okay?'.

"What you want for dinner? I could order pizza." I called to him from the kitchen. We both agreed on it and I got a couple of beers out and sat down with in in front of the big TV I had next to my red couch.

 

**JACK POV**

 

**TIMESKIP**

 

After we ate the pizza, the beer bottles started to multiply. What started out with just one drink just turned into 4. We were both pretty smashed at this point. We were giggling our butts off after prank calling Aaron (Yami) 5 times in London asking him if he knew where the blacksmith was.

"God Jack, I've never had so much fun!" Mark laughed.

"Call me Sean, Mark." I giggled. I was in the drunk stage where you were so drunk you felt high as well. It felt amazing. Mark looked at the clock on the wall and started to get up. "We gotta get to bed, Sean, It's soooooo late!" he slurred.

I reluctantly stood up and followed Mark upstairs. After tripping 4 times each on his spiral staircase we were on the first floor. I did a victory fist pump and made my way to the guest room. All of a sudden I was pinned down by someone on top of me. Mark had fallen on me on his way to his bedroom. I looked up at him, and we stared at each other. In this time, I looked at him. That handsome face looking down at me. I felt an urge to attach myself to his lips. To show him my affections for him. I had to.

 

I smashed my lips onto his, surprised when he cupped my cheek in his hand while the other held him up to stop him crushing me. We had the most passionate kiss I ever had. When we parted, we were panting hard. Mark winked seductively at he and hopped off me, high of lust. He picked me up bridal style and resumed to kiss me, carrying me into his bedroom.

 

**KEEP GOING! SMUT THAT WAY -- >**

 


	3. SMUT SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just being blunt with the title xD No story, just sex :)

**MARKS POV**

I carried Sean to my bedroom, never breaking our kiss. I laid Sean onto my bed, getting on top of him and caressing his stomach under his t-shirt. We parted again and looked at each over. Looking at him, I realized. It was meant to be.

I planted a kiss onto his lips and started to trail down his jawbone and onto his neck. I sucked and licked it, encouraged by little moans coming from my partner. I knew I found his sweet spot when he moaned loudly. I kept at that spot, taking off his pants and seeing the bulge in his boxers. I parted my lips from his neck and took off my shirt and jeans. Sean had taken off his shirt so we were both left in boxers. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped off his boxers and took off mine. I reached for the lube in my drawers while with the other hand stroked his hard member.

I gave his opening some lube, while sticking both my fingers into him and started to scissor him. I ended up sticking 4 fingers into him. I knew he was ready, so I gave myself a coat of lube. "P-please Mark. I can't take it. I want you..." I heard my lover whisper out. I lined myself at his opening and push inside, wait for us both to adjust. I knew when to start thrusting when Sean started shifting to try and make friction happen. Soon I was pounding into him, both of us moaning the other ones name.  I held onto his waist so hard that his skin was going to have red marks on. I wanted to get deeper, so shifted myself to hit his sweet spots. Soon, Sean started to moan louder as we were both near our climaxes. He wrapped his arms around my neck and brought himself to my face to kiss me in a sloppy way. We parted and arched out backs.

**"MARK!"**

 

**"SEAN!"**

 

We climaxed together, screaming each others names. We stayed in that position for a while, before I collapsed next to the Irishman. I looked at Sean, watching him start to drift off. I turned around and brought him to my chest and threw the covers onto us. I fell asleep with him snuggling into me.

 

**Best Day Ever.**

 

 


	4. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack wake up. What'll happen? Sorry about the shortness. I was in a rush :/

**MARK POV**

I woke up, feeling calmer then usual. I didn't remember anything about last night until I felt a presence behind me. I suddenly turned into a Warfstache Ninja and spun around. I calmed when I saw Sean nuzzling his pillow and smiled. I perched myself on the side of the bed, replying to texts I had until arms wrapped themselves around my chest. Sean rested his head on my back.

**JACK POV**

I rested my head on his back after I saw Mark awake. I thought I would be ashamed about what we did last night, how maybe Mark never wanted it and his mind was clouded from the alcohol. But I knew he meant everything when he turned and kissed me sweetly.

"Morning Mark," I whispered once we parted. He mumbled a good morning while he nuzzled my cheek with his nose. I giggled and sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He sighed happily, then his eyes went wide as he looked at his twitter.

"Whats wrong?"

"Look."

On his phone was a picture someone had posted. Of him and me. Last night. Kissing.

"How!!??" I yelled. We were both blushing madly. How could this happen...

_To be continued!!! #IBeSoMean_


	5. A Skype Call Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob, Wade and Skype!

**MARK POV**

How could this happen? I stared at the photo, then sighed and put my phone on the bedroom stand. Jack had his hand on mine, both of us looking at each other in panic. Jack sighed and went to stand up, but realised the only thing keeping him covered was the blanket so he just collapsed onto the bed. I smiled and laid next to him. He was groaning with my pillow in front of his face. "What are we going to do?" He said. I sighed yet again.

_**Le lazy timeskip** _

**JACK POV**

We were both in the kitchen, after Mark convinced me to come eat something. I was leaning on the counter, eating toast and staring at the ground. What were we going to do? The picture was everywhere. I wanted to watch TV, but feared the photo might appear. I sighed, and looked up slightly.

"What's our next move?" I asked quietly. Mark sighed and walked over from the stove where bacon was cooking.

"Well, I was thinking we talk to Bob and Wade about this. But afterwards, if you're comfortable with it, we could maybe record a video." He suggested. I sighed, and nodded. Might as well.

**MARK POV**

I nodded and left Sean to his thoughts and food. I started up Skype and smiled when they were both online. How convenient. I started a group call and we chatted away. Sean joined us a couple of minutes later but left again to get dressed into day clothes. 

 

"Good luck you guys." Bob said to me before exiting off the call.

"Bye Mark! We're only a Skype Call away!" Wade smiled. I chuckled and smiled before signing off myself. Sean leaned on my chair, to which I pulled him onto my lap. He chuckled and blushed, then turned to kiss my head.                         

"So what did they say?" Sean asked me.

"They support us, which is good. But they agree that we should come out officially..." I said. I then turned him to look at me. "So.. Sean? Will you be my boyfriend?" I chuckled.

"Of Course Mark!" He laughed, and we closed for a passionate kiss.

 

 

**_Any suggestions for where the story should go? I am honestly stumped!_ **

**_#OMGTHEYARESOCUTETOGETHERSCREWREALITY!_ **


	6. A Ship Has Sailed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINALLY come out! WOOHOO!

**(( In Marks head he calls Sean Jack sometimes. I dunno, but I'm going to put down both names as it saves me stress of going back and not getting the creativity stuck and lost forever. Thankies for coming this far on this journey!))**

**MARK POV**

A few days later fans started to get restless. Almost everyone had seen the photos of us. Momiplier rung up and gave her full support and was going to come over to personally meet Jack in a few weeks. We knew what we had to do next.

We were both sat in front of my camera with Sean sat next to me. I turned my head to see him nod at me. He leaned over to kiss my cheek then took my hand into his under the desk. I turned on my camera, took a deep breath and started to talk

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I hope you will all support us, as some fan girls already do" I chuckled. Jack was blushing madly, so I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you everybody and we will see you! In the next video. Buh Bye!!!" I waved to the camera as Jack lent into me. I pressed the stop recording button and slumped back into my chair. Jack nuzzled into my shoulder. "We did it." he proudly announced. I chuckled and watched as the video was published to Youtube.

I got up and walked out the room, leading Jack out by his hand. I didn't know what to do now, but by the look on Jacks face he was starving. It was almost time for lunch anyways.

"Pizza sound good? I got a frozen one in the freezer," I began, "I just need to-" I was cut off by Jack smashing his lips onto mine. I gave up my sentence as kissed back eagerly, putting my hands on his back while he wrapped his around my neck. We kissed passionately for a few minutes. He was hungry for me.

 

_**Hey guys! Next scene will be purely smut, but I split it from this chapter just in case some people didn't want to read that bit and just wanted the storyline :D** _


	7. Kitchen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT HAHAHA >:D

**MARK POV**

The next five minutes was just us in a heated make out session. God he was so hot, clinging onto me and grinding his manhood onto mine through his jeans. I went to drag him to my room until he grabbed my flannel and tugged me towards the kitchen. I was a little confused until he sat on top of the kitchen counter, wrapped his legs around my waist and kissed me even more passionately then before. I left his lips to suck and kiss down his neck while he eagerly took off his and my top. Jack was lost in a series of moans, tracing his fingertips down my back. Kissing him on the forehead, I lowered my head to kiss down his stomach. I reached his hips and started to pull down his trousers and boxers. There stood his hard on, I couldn't resist. 

 

**JACK POV**

Mark looked at my erection wide eyed, then took it in his hand. He slowly stroked up and own, smiling as I lean't my head on the wall moaning. I lost myself in a pleasurable haze. I suddenly shot up at a new sensation on my member. Mark had taken me into his mouth, now bobbing up and down. My breaths got shallow and quick, I stroked Marks amazingly soft hair as he went quicker. "M-Mark..." I swallowed. I was close to coming. He knew it too, the bastard. He started to slow down, I pulled my head from the wall to sit up. I wanted to push him head down onto my member but then he went back to his quick but firm pace. This was it. I bit my lip as the sensation came hurling towards me. "MAR-" I began to shout as I came. I had thrown my head back in pleasure. Straight into the kitchen wall.

 

Then everything went black.

 

 

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN >:D**


	8. Oh No...

We were at Costa when we got the call. Bob paid while I talked on the phone. Molly was outside getting the car ready. It took a while, but Marks voice finally sobbed it out. Jack was in hospital. Apparently he smashed his head on the kitchen wall hard enough to crack it, and now he and Mark were in an Ambulance to the nearest hospital.

Within the next few minutes we were on our way, Molly taking all the shortcuts. We also got a coffee for Mark, but by the time we get there it would be all over the seat from Mollys driving. Bob was trying to keep himself calm and collected. And me? I was just hoping Jack was okay.

**MARK POV**

"C'mon Jacky baby, stay with us" I cried. I was so scared. After Jack slumped over onto the floor I cursed myself and immediatly called 911. After, I put his pants back on and zipped him up. It's not like I could of left my Jack exposed to the world. When they asked what happend, I said he was sat on the counter while I was about to make pizza (as originally planned) when I said the most hilarious joke. He must of laughed so hard that he bashed his head

**_Le Time Skipp_ **

**_WADE POV_ **

It had been a few hours. Molly had gone to the restroom and Bob was getting us food from the Mcdonalds down the road. Mark was currently tweeting and posting that there would be no videos from any of us for a while. We all agreed on it beforehand. I sat in a chair beside the window, looking out at the evening sky. I would occasionally look at Mark, his eyes still red from crying. I would also look at Jack's face, blank. You'd think he was dead, if not for his heavy breathing.

I had to sleep, but I couldn't. Curse you, Costa! I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I wanted Sean to wake up, so we could all just be calm and go home. I hated seeing Bob and Mark upset. I hated seeing Molly upset more. As I thought about what could of been said round about now I slowly found myself falling. That is, until.....

"Jack!"


	9. Complicated.

**Marks POV**

I awoke to the sound of his name. But it wasn't my voice. Or Wades. I turned around to see a woman in the doorway with tear marks down her face. "Can we help you?" I asked tiredly. I looked at the woman more. She looked familliar. I couldn't put my finger on it. She just went straight to the bed, and caressed Jacks face. Then placed kisses all over his lips. Wade just stared at her, wide eyed. "HEY! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled. I grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back. "Your boyfriend? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! Well.... ex-boyfriend." She yelled. The last bit was mumbled.

Wade came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. He towered above me and her. Freaking giant. "M-my Jack. My Sean isn't gay. We just went through a rough patch. We're together. Together..." She cried, leaning on the side of the bed and held his hand. I was going to loose it.

"Didn't you break up in May? Maybe Sean changed?" Wade managed to say. His hand was the only thing keeping me from throwing her out. "NO! HE HAS NOT CHANGED. HE IS MINE!" she screeched. Her brown eyes were wide. Her blonde hair stuck to the wet trails on her face. Suddenly out of nowhere a nurse and two members of security came in.

The woman was dragged away from the room. She kicked and screamed like an animal. Molly and Bob came in in their place. "We saw the woman from the window screaming at you we just jad to get security!" Molly worried and came to hug me. I hugged back and looked at Jack sleeping soundly like a baby. He never told me about this girl.

Why?

**I LIIVE! When I looked up Jacks ex-girlfriend I didn't know they broke up in May. I must of missed it. Still, I wanna turn this into a deep story :DDD**


End file.
